Super Smash Bros The Subspace Emissary
by Oddball464
Summary: A written version of what happen during the actions when Subspace took over
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Super Smash Bros. series. All characters are copyright of their respective owners**

**Zelda's POV**

It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the crowd was cheering.

I was next to my friend, Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom; we were in front row seats of the Smash Bros. Stadium waiting for the next fight to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called out, "now we bring you the next match!" the crowd exploded in cheers. "On this side of the stadium, from the Mushroom Kingdom and Smash Bros. champ for two years in a row, here's MARIO!"

Mario appeared on the stage waving to the audience. We've met before seeing as he's Peach's fiancé.

"And on the other side of the stadium," the announcer began again, "from the distant planet of Dream Land, here's the challenger, KIRBY!"

A short, enthusiastic, pink, puffball floated to the stage as he and Mario were about to face off.

**Mario's POV**

I was so pumped to face off against my old rival Kirby. I threw one of my fireballs at him, but he jumped and dodged it.

I pounced on him, but then he unleashed a flurry of punches on me.

He sucked me up, but instead of copying me, he simply spit me out.

I ran back over to him and kicked him in the back, but he retaliated and started punching me again.

He then picked me up and slammed me against the ground head first.

After I got up, I went after him again, but then he turned into a stone and fell on top of me.

As I fell back down to Earth, I managed to kick him again which knocked him to the ground.

Someone in the audience threw a fan and a beam sword in the stadium; it was quite common to see that, so I picked up the fan and smacked Kirby with it.

Soon after I tripped and Kirby got the sword and kicked me off the stadium.

I managed to get back up and throw the fan at Kirby, but then he sent me flying with a swipe of his sword.

When I was just about to get back up, he kicked me again, but I retaliated with a Super Jump Punch which sent him to the ground and then I finished him off with a strong punch.

"And the winner is MARIO!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered.

**Pit's POV**

I was watching Mario and Kirby fight from the heavens. Oh how I wish I recieved an invitation to fight in the Smash Bros. Stadium with the other contestants.

But alas, my place is here in Angel Land...

**Kirby's POV**

After Mario punched me, everything went black. I was mad because this was Mario's third year of becoming the Smash Bros. champ.

Suddenly I woke up staring into Mario's eyes. The crowd gasped as if we were going to fight again.

But we didn't, we shook hands and the crowd started cheering again.


	2. Subspace Attack

**To those who reviewed my fic**

**Hordak's Pupil: Thanks, I had trouble on the maze part too**

**Mario's POV**

Kirby and I waved to the crowd, it's such a delight to be named Smash Bros. champ for the third year in a row.

Suddenly, I heard a noise overhead. I turned to see a large ship with bat wings and a masked bow fly over the stadium.

The ship started to drop small purple blobs into the stadium, which quickly took form into strange humanoid creatures that started to approach Kirby and I.

**Zelda's POV**

I gasped as I saw the two fighters in trouble. I teleported using Farore's Wind to help them fight the creatures and Peach followed after me.

After we destroyed all the creatures, a green cloaked being floated down from the ship. It dropped a large object and two robots activated it.

**Kirby's POV**

After that thing opened, we found that it was a bomb and the green guy flew back to the Halberd, which was Meta Knight's ship and I don't know why this guy had it.

Mario ran over to stop the bomb, but he got hit with a cannon ball and blasted off into the sky. I heard a scream and I saw both princesses were locked in cages and were being held captive by a big plant thing.

I was tried to break them free, but the only one I managed to save was the one known as Princess Zelda. The huge plant exploded and we came face to face with an obese man with a jagged mustache carrying a large gun.

**Wario's POV**

I had Kirby and the princess cornered so I can trophify them so no one can stand in the way of the Subspace Army.

They both seemed to be looking at something so I turned around and saw Princess Peach trapped under some rubble. Why trophify these guys when I can tropify my rival's fiancé?

I turned her into a trophy and then I fled the scene.

**Kirby's POV**

Zelda and I ran after the man, to save Peach. I looked over at the bomb and saw there was only five seconds left.

I called upon my Warpstar and we managed to escape the explosion.

**Pit's POV**

It was awful, the whole staduim exploded into a large dark mass, I had to do something. Just then, Queen Palutena apeared bfroe me, I bowed in respect to her.

"Pit," she said to me, "You must save the world from plunging into darkness. For you to complete this task, I will give you my bow."

She gave me a weapon made out of solid gold. It can both function as a bow and a blade.

"I will not fail you, my queen." I said to her as I ran out the doors and beagn to fly down to Earth.

I landed on a large mountain and I saw a menacing dark ship, armed with all sorts of weapons and large bat-like wings. It flew above me, dropping purple spores all around me. The spores then turned into hideous purple monsters and they all marched toward me.

I split the bow in half to use as blades to fight these abominations.


	3. Journey Through the Clouds and Jungle

**Author's notes: I would appreciate if more people were to review this fic. Anyway enjoy**

**Pit's POV**

After I fought the evil creatures, I looked out on the horizon and I found a statue of a man lying in the clouds.

I flew over to the statue and I found it was a statue of Mario, the current Smash Bros. champion.

I touched the base of the statue and to my surprise, the statue came to life.

**Mario's POV**

I came to my senses and I found that I was in a lush field of clouds. Was I in heaven? All I remember was that I was shot by a cannon ball and everything went black.

I got up and I saw a boy with wings and white clothes. Was he an angel? I had to get some answers.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy.

"I am Pit, captain of Palutena's army in Angel Land." the boy said to me, "I watched the fight you had in the stadium and I know what happened. I want to stop the world from plunging into darkness, but I need your help to stop it."

"That's good," I said to him, "I could use some more help.

After that, we jumped into the clouds to chase after that ship.

We found out that the ship was a considerable distance away and we couldn't catch up to it. Just then, we turned around and saw a sleek aircraft speed off after the ship.

**Kirby's POV**

The princess and I were high in the clouds, hoping to escape the Halberd. Unfortunately we flew too low to the bow and we flew off the Warpstar.

We managed to land safely on the ship and we saw the ship firing at an aircraft speeding around it.

One of the weapons managed to catch the ship and made it crash. As it was falling, it flew over Zelda and I and we fell off the ship and were heading toward the planet surface.

**DK's POV**

I was just minding my own business in the jungle when suddenly some of Bowser's minions sped off in a cart carrying all of my bananas! Some more minions were trying to attack me.

I smacked away the Goombas and Koopas as iff they were flies and I bellowed in angered as the cart began to speed away.

They launched three Bullet Bill at me and right when I was bracing for the impact, Diddy appeared behind me and shot them with his peanut popguns.

One managed to escape the shots and headed toward us, but Diddy shot it and it exploded right behind us.

We then began our chase to get back our bananas. We killed any of Bowser's minions that got in our way and we finally caught up to the cart and reclaimed the bananas.

We started to pound our chests in victory, but the celebration was hort lived as the King of the Koopas himself appeared behind us.

**Bowser's POV**

Those ignorant apes may have defeated my minions, bu that was just a decoy so they won't find out what the Subspace Army was up to.

The small monkey jumped in front of Donkey Kong in an attampt to protect him, but I pulled out my trophification gun adn began to charge it.

When I fired the blast, at the last second, Donkey Kong punched the small monkey out of the way so the blast fired at him instead.

Either way, it was a good prize nonetheless.


	4. Enter Fox and Lucas

**Pit's POV**

We finally caught up to the strange man in the green robes that Mario talked about.

Mario then jumped at him, but he missed. I took that opportunity to jump off of Mario's head in order to catch the man, but it was no use.

We stood there watching as the strange man flew away.

**Diddy Kong's POV**

I swung and leapt through the jungle growth, trying to find someone that can help me save Uncle Donkey.

Suddenly, I saw a busted spaceship that crashed here; I wonder where it came from. I ran over to it, but then a giant green dragon popped out from the water.

It made a big blast from its mouth and blew up the ship and then it grabbed me and was going to eat me. Just when I was about to die, something came from the ship and loosened the monster's grip on me and I fell out.

**Fox's POV**

After that ship damaged my Arwing, I thought I was a goner, but it looked like I managed to survive and I'm face to face with a monkey eating dragon.

It fired an energy blast at me, but I reflected the blast right back at it. I looked over to the monkey I just saved and said, "Come on and help me fight this thing."

I ran over to the dragon and jump kicked it in the face and then I used a Fox Illusion on it, but it swirled and hit me with its tail.

I used another Illusion and kicked it in the face again, but it counter attacked with an energy blast.

I ran back over to it and repeatedly kicked it, but then it flew into the air and dive bombed me, but I countered with a Fire Fox technique.

I started shooting my blaster at it, but then it burrowed underground and came up from right under me, but I managed to block it.

The monkey threw a banana to me and I threw it at the monster, but it managed to blow up the air right in front of me and I got caught in the blast.

It burrowed underground again and shot the monkey straight in the air so I had to finish the fight. I noticed the monkey dropped a baseball bat so I charged up and hit the monster, finally defeating it.

As the monkey and I celebrated over the victory, I started to walk off to find that ship. Then the monkey grabbed me and started jabbering nonsense, I didn't have time for it's games so I ignored it and walked on. Then the mnkey grabbed me again and started dragging me into the lush jungle.

After a few miles of walking we came face to face with a large purple turtle creature, which we defeated with ease. Funny, because the monkey flet the fight was too easy.

He jumped over to the now frozen turtle creature, ramming into it too see if it would move, instead, it burst into those purple spores I saw coming for that ship.

Suddenly a blast almost hit us, and we sa it was the real turtle creature trying to shoot us with some gun. I grabbed the monkey and ran off, I did not want to be in another fight for now.

**Lucas's POV**

I was so lonely, walking around the city. I had nowhere to go and Iwas in danger of being killed by anything. All of a sudden, weird purple things came from the sky and turned into little purple monsters.

I was scared, I didn't know what to do, and then that big staue in the town square walked over to me and was about to attack me. I screamed and ran, because I know I couldn't figh tha thing.

I ran a considerable distance, but my foot got sngged on a branch and I fell down. The statue was closing in on me so I huddled up waiting for death, when I heard a voice shout "PK THUNDER!" and I turned to see the statue toppled over and a boy about my age standing in front of it.


	5. Showdown in New Pork City

**To those who reviewed my fic**

**godzillahomer: Glad you like it, they really needed to put voice acting in SSB**

**Ness's POV**

I managed to stun the giant statue with PK Thunder, saving a small boy in the process.

The colossus got up and we both jumped in the air. I shot it with PK Flash and that caused it to explode.

I got back to the boy's side and when the rubble cleared I saw a giant mechanical contraption holding none other than my old next door neighbor, Porky Minch.

"Ness," Porky said from the machine, "You and the boy will perish under my iron fisted rule!"

I jumped on top of the machine and stated attacking the windshield, but Porky started jabbing me with one of the machine's legs.

I used PK Flash on the machine, but then it sent out robots that looked like Porky to attack the boy and me.

We both hammered the machine with PK blasts and physical attacks, but it was the boy who saved the day by throwing a stray sword we found at the machine, shattering Porky's dictatorship once and for all.

The boy ran up to me and told me "You were incredible, my name is Lucas. What's yours?"

"My name is Ness." I replied. We both looked on top of a large rock and saw a fat man in a biker outfit aiming a gun at us.

He shot a blast at me, but I quickly dodged it. He shot more at me, but I dodged them all.

Then he aimed toward Lucas and he was going to get hit. "Move out of the way!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way. That was the last thing I saw.

**Lucas's POV**

I can't believe Ness sacrificed himself for me. The fat man walked toward Ness and I ran away. I heard the fat man laughing in the distance as it started to rain.

I was all alone again, I had to help Ness, but I can't do anything.

I bumped into an older kid who told me to look ahead and I saw more purple monsters.

**Pokémon Trainer's** **POV**

A whole horde of purple people came toward me. They were the strangest Pokémon I've ever seen, but I've got to battle them all.

The small boy that bumped into me starte to worry, but I told him it's ok and pulled out a Poké ball. "Squirtle, I choose you!" I yelled as I threw the ball and my Sqirtle came out.

"Go get them Squirtle!" I commanded as Squirtle started attacking the enemies.

Once they were defeated I pulled out Squirtle's Poké ball. "Good job Squirtle, return!" I said as I threw the Poké ball at Squirtle.

"All right kid, see you later." I told the kid that bumped into me. I just started walking when he ran up to me.

"Wait!" he yelled, "I'm Lucas and I need help to save my friend. You and your turtle were really tough so will you help me?"

This kid looked really upset so I decided to let him tag along. "All right, you can call me Red. I came here to catch more Pokémon, but I'll help you save your friend."


	6. The Swordsmen Unite

**Marth's POV**

I was standing on the castle after the war was over; I gazed over the horizon admiring my victory.

Suddenly, a large dark explosion occurred in the distance. In front of the explosion was a strange little man dressed in green robes and was standing on a platform of some sort.

He flew off as hideous purple soldiers marched out of the explosion and started heading toward the castle. I unsheathed my blade, Falchion, and prepared to fight these demons from beyond.

After the battle was over, I heard something overhead. I turned and saw a masked creature with wings and a sword lunging toward me. I blocked his strikes and it appeared I'll have to defeat him if I wanted answers.

**Meta Knight's POV**

I had reason to believe that this blue haired swordsman is part of that army that stole my ship and used it to drop those purple soldiers all over the place.

We engaged in combat, when suddenly those purple drones snuck up on us and were going to attack. With lightning fast reflexes, we both killed the creatures that attacked.

We both were surprised that the other killed the soldiers; maybe this man is an ally rather than an enemy. "So I see you are against this army as well." I told the swordsman, "I am Meta Knight, will you join me in my fight?"

"Yes," the swordsman replied with a Japanese accent, "I am Marth, and I will be glad to join such an accomplished fighter."

We prepared to chase after the green man, but more soldiers surrounded us. I guess we had to fight them first.

After the soldiers were dead, we chased after the green man. Marth attempted to slash at the platform's cable, but he missed.

Then I flew toward him to attack, but he shot a laser from the platform and it caught my wing on fire. I quickly put it out with my cape, but now we can never catch him.

Suddenly, a large, golden sword was thrown in the air and a man with purple hair jumped and caught. He screamed "Great Aether" as he plunged the sword through the cable, sending the green man in a spiraling flurry.

**Ike's POV**

After I defeated that green robed man, I turned to the other swordsmen and I told them, "It seems that you two are friends, I am Ike and I fight for my friends."

After introductions were out of the way, we all ran to where the green man flew off. It seems that he recovered and flew away into the sky.

**Luigi's POV**

I saw a strange little round creature walking on the path that I was on. I knew it was going to fight me so I prepped myself for combat. It walked up to me and stared.

"Hey, you better watch out," I told the creature, "You're dealing with a licensed plumber here!" After I said that, the creature walked away. "That oughta show him who's boss." I told myself.

Just as soon as turned around, another one came. I jumped back and struck a fighting pose. Then I felt a big blow to my back and everyhting went black.

**King Dedede's POV**

I struck that stupid little man who was threatening my minions with my mallet. As he came down in a petrified form, I knocked him off behind me. "Arrogant little fool." I told myself.

I walked up to the statued man and dusted him off, he will be a gret addition to my trophy collection. Just then I heard someone coming, so my minions and I all hid to see who it was.

**Wario's POV**

How lucky am I? I've already got two trophies in my possession! Just then I noticed something in the road, so I parked my vehicle and got out to see what it was.

This was my lucky day, Luigi was turned into a trophy and no one else is here to take him! I laughed in triumph as I began to load him into my vehicle. Just then a horde of little ball things started to mob me and I dropped Luigi.

After they got off of me I saw someone jacked my ride, including the trophies! "Hey get back here you theif!" I yelled at the carjacker.


	7. The Joining of Link and Samus

**Link's POV**

"Link, it's over here!" Navi told me as we walked deeper into the forest she led me into. Sure enough there it was, the mighty Master Sword, Blade of Evil's Bane, in its pedestal.

I approached the pedestal and gripped the hilt of the sword; I could feel the Triforce symbol on my hand filling me with Courage and energy. I pulled the sword out and it shone in the light of the sun, my quest was completed.

Once I put the sword into my sheath, I knew now that I was ready to fight Ganondorf and save the world yet again. We began to walk out of the woods, I saw a reptile of some sort sleeping on a tree stump, they sure have weird wildlife in this area.

Suddenly a large shadow fell upon me. I looked up and saw a mighty vessel drop hundreds of purple spores which quickly mutated into hideous monsters.

I pulled out the Master Sword and began to fight, when that dinosaur on the stump woke up and started helping me. When we got out of the forest, we saw that the ship was already far away from our position, but we weren't going to give up the chase so quickly.

**Samus's POV**

I managed to break into this facility where my Power Suit was being held. My mission: To retrieve my suit and find out what that despicable Ridley is up to.

After getting past those guard robots, I entered a room which seemed to hold noting more than a generator of some sort. When I looked closely at the generator, I noticed that they were using some little creature to power it.

I broke open the glass using my plasma whip, but doing so set off an alarm and dozens of robots entered the room. The little mouse broke free and helped me dispatch the robots.

We went through several rooms before we finally got to the main control room. When I looked at the main monitor, I saw my Power Suit in a capsule. At least now I know which room it's in.

**Bowser's POV**

I found two more people to trophify, a pink puffball and some lady. When I came closer, the puffball ran away like the coward it was, leaving the girl defenseless.

I zapped her with the trophification ray just as my shadow bug clone entered the scene. It dissolved and infected the statue. Everything was coming to plan.

**Pit's POV**

Mario and I were very close to catching up to the ship when we saw a dark figure that had one of those trophy guns aiming at some people. I used my blade to cut the weapon in half and we engaged in battle with this dark woman.

**Link's POV**

As we were running I turned around to see aboy with wings and a fat man in overalls looking triumphant over a fallen body. I looked closer and I saw that it was Zelda!

She melted away in a purple mass for some reason, buit I wasn't going to stand there and let them get away with killing my love. "YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled as I charged over there about to drive the Master Sword into their bodies.

I missed and the dinosaur came to help me fight these two. "Yoshi?" the mustachioed man queried, "Why are you fighting me with that man?" the dinosaur responded with consistant "Yoshi" noises. "Enough talking!" I yelled, "You two have slain the princess of Hyrule, and you will not get away with it!"


	8. Ganondorf's Plot

**To those who reviewed my fic**

**NinjaSheik: I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, things will look up to our friend Link.**

**Author's Notes: Yes I do know that if you rescue Zelda, Link gets turned into a trophy. I just really like Link so I'm going to make him win this round.**

**Link's POV**

I sent Yoshi to fight the winged boy while I fought the fat, Italian man. "You'll pay for that evil deed you villain." I said to the man. "Please let me explain." he pleaded. "I saw the whole thing you liar! Now DIE!" I took a full change at him, but he quickly dodged and tripped me.

When I got back up he tripped me again, but I countered with a slash of my sword and threw one of my boomerangs at him.

He threw a fireball at me and kicked me twice, but I jump kicked his face and threw a bomb at him. I then finished him off with a big slash form my sword.

The man turned as hard as rock when the fight was over, I looked over at Yoshi and saw that he won his fight as well. Just then I heard something coming toward us.

I turned around and saw a large blue bird driving some sort of cart filled with other hardened people. He then extended a claw and picked up the people we just fought and started to drive away.

Suddenly a pink puffball jumped on his vehicle and sliced off the claw with some sort of sword, which caused the fat man and winged boy to fall off the cart, which the puffball immediately revived. When he turned around to drive away, I shot an arrow at his engine which caused him to slow down.

The fat man turned to me and said, "That wasn't the real princess. The real one is being held captive, if you want to save her join us." "All right, I'll join you." I said as the five of us chased after the cart.

The cart led us to a cave, which in turn led us to the penguin's castle. We headed toward the castle gate hoping to get some answers.

**Ganondorf's POV**

I was sitting at the main controls of the Subspace Army's mother ship. I contacted Bowser, who was leading an attack on King Dedede's castle. I gave him the coordinates and he and his army headed off.

Once all the heroes were turned into trophies, I shall steal the Triforce pieces from Link and the princess and I, Ganondorf Dragmire, shall be the ruler of the universe.

**Red's POV**

I saw a Pokémon flying above a castle. I looked at the flashcards Pofessor Oak gave me and I found ou the Pokémon was called a Charizard. "All right Lucas," I told my new friend, "Let's go catch that Pokémon."

As we about to enter the castle, a really fat man jumped in front of us and wouldn't let us pass. I looked over at lucas and he got really mad for some reason. "You're the bad man who kidnapped Ness!" he yelled at him, "I'll make you pay fo that!"

And without warning, he began pummeling the man until he hardened into a statue. "Amazing job Lucas!" I told him as we high-fived. "Yeah," he said as he looked around and got sad for some reason, "But Ness isn't here, what happened to him?"

"It's ok," I reassured him, "We'll find him one way or another." And at that, we entered the castle.


	9. Pokémon Battle!

**To those who reviewed my fic**

**NinjaSheik: Of course nothing bad will happen to Link, he's my favorite character.**

**King Dedede's POV**

I had three trophies and I was so happy. I put them on display in my throne room and dusted them off, they looked so beautiful and they were all mine.

I reached in my robe and pulled out two of my special badges, to prove that they were mine so no one can steal them. I put them on the boy and the man, but I realized that I didn't have one for the woman. I looked around until I gave her the one I was wearing.

Suddenly I saw that the ceiling was about to collapse. A big chunk of rock fell on my head and knocked me out cold.

**Bowser's POV**

We had just invaded King Dedede's castle and started to search the place. It seemed that that penguin didn't have anything of value after all.

That was before I spotted something under the rubble. I pulled it out and to my great surprise it was Princess Peach! I laughed in triumph, "Look boys!" I called to my minions, "I've finally capture the princess of Mushroom Kingdom and Mario isn't here to stop me!"

After that, we fled the castle to report this to Ganondorf.

**Mario's POV**

We entered the castle and saw that it was deserted, and by the looks of it someone broke in and escaped. Luckily, we found a hole in the wall which probably led to where that person fled.

We followed the trail for a while when we found out it was Bowser that broke in to the castle. I was about to punch that oversized turtle's block off, but he used Peach as a shield. Not wanting to hit her, I threw off my punch so it hit the ground.

Pit came over to me and shot an arrow at the Koopa King, but he dodged it and fell off the cliff. We found out shortly after that he just fell into his Koopa Clown Car and flew off to the big ship.

"Mwahaha Mario!" he called out, "You'll never save the princess now!" "Damn that Bowser!" I said as I balled my fists in anger. Then I looked over my shoulder and saw Kirby walk over to this strange little badge made of gold. When I thought he was going to pick it up, he just ate it.

"No Kirby no!" I told him, "Don't eat things you find off the ground."

**Ganondorf's POV**

When I go the report from Bowser that he actually captured someone, I ordered him to come back to the Halberd. Suddenly, the moniter started to get staticy and I just saw a dark screen and out of the darkness came the Master Hand, the mysterious all-powerful being.

It wanted me to join forces with it, which I accepted with deciet. When its back is turned, I shall seize it's power and I shall become more powerful than anything in the universes.

**Red's POV**

We came further into the castle adn we found an Ivysaur incased completely in rock. I threw a Poké ball at it and I successfully caught it. "Great job Red." Lucas congratulated me. "Nothing to it buddy." I told him as we traveled deeper into the castle.

We finally found the Charizard and I prepared to fight it. "Lucas stay back and let me handle this." I took out Squirtle's Poké ball and threw it into the battle field, this will be easy since Water types have the advantage over Fire types.

"Squirtle use Waterfall!" I commanded. Squirtle obeyed and that seemed to weaken it a bit. It flew into the sky so I couldn't attack it, so I just had Squirtle use Withdraw to increase its defense. When the Charizard came down, it slammed into Squirtle and used Rock Smash.

It used Flamethrower, but Squirtle dodged it. "Just a little more Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Squirtle attacked and it seemed weak enough. "Poké ball go!" I threw the Poké ball and I caught the Charizard.

We walked into the core of the castle, and it seemed to be a dead end with the exception of a really path leading upward.


	10. Too Many Robots

**Marth's POV**

We came to the edge of a cliff and saw a large metal tank racing across the desert at a very high speed. "I say we go check it out." Ike said and without another word, he jumped off the cliff and chased after the tank.

Meta Knight turned to me and said "I do not know about you, but I for one will accompany him." And he flew after him. I really had no other choice but to follow them.

Once we approached the tank, we found out it was actually a giant robot. We immediately slashed it with our swords multiple times and it jumped off of the cliff we were standing on and fell into a hole it made in the ground below.

**Lucas's POV**

We heard rumbling from above and a giant robot fell from the ceiling right in front of us. Red released all his Pokémon we were able to defeat it.

After the fight it got really mad. It picked up me and Red, a bomb came out of its head, and it flew into the sky. I blew off its arm with PK Thunder and I grabbed the unconscious Red as we plummeted down to Earth.

The bomb exploded in a dark purple mass and we were saved by a strange creature with a mask and wings. He took us to a place where there were two men with swords waiting for him. I noticed Red was regaining consciousness. "Hey Red," I said to him, "Are you ok?" He looked up at me and said, "Yeah, thanks for saving me bud." And then we shook hands in friendship.

**Link's POV**

We finally found the green man and Pit shot and arrow at him. He started to run off again so we continued the chase. He started shooting lasers at us, but we managed to dodge them. We probably would've caught him if his robot goons hadn't blocked our way. He dropped a big bomb and the robots activated it to explode in three minutes.

Pit and Mario tried to stop the robots, but more of them came and pulled them away. We escaped at the last possible second with Pit and I riding on Kirby's flying star and Mario riding Yoshi like a horse.

**Fox's POV**

As the monkey and I were walking along this path, an arrow shaped beam hit the monkey and turned it inot a statue. I turned around to find that the culprit was none other than that giant turtle. He shot another beam at me, but I dodged it.

Purple spores surrounded the statue and made an evil clone of it. I was about to fight it when I looked up and saw Falco's Arwing shooting at the turtle.

**Falco's POV**

I saw from below that Fox was in trouble, like that was a big suprise. I jumped out of my Arwing to show that turlte who was boss. I kicked that gun out of his and and blew it to smithereens. The turtle jumped into thee trees and took off in some kind of aircrft.

I turned to where Fox and that monkey were and saw that the monkey grew to five timnes its size. Fox revived the real monkey and the three of us took it down with ease.

After the battle was over I told Fox, "Well I guess that's my cue to leave now." As I began to leave, the monkey grabbed me and started jabbering nonsense, I didn't have time for it's games so I ignored it and walked on. Then the monkey grabbed me again and started dragging me down the path. Fox just shrugged and said, "Sorry Falco, this monkey can't be reasoned with.

We started chasing this craft where the monkey's friend was being held prisoner. It flew off to this floating island so we couldn't continue the cahse on foot, luckily I had Peppy pilot the Great Fox over here to give us a lift.


	11. Warriors from Beyond

**To those who reviewed my fic**

**Victoria-BlackHeart: I'm glad you like it. Your stories seem interesting and I'll check them out some time.**

**Samus's POV**

We made it to the room we were looking for. I checked inside and saw my Power Suit, unguarded, and ready for me to reclaim it.

Right when we go to the platform it was on, the bridge leading to the exit retracted. And to make matters worse, two Power Suit clones came to fight us. We dispatched them pretty easily and I was ready to break open the capsule and get the suit.

Then the alarm went off and dozens of robots ran into the room. I got my Power Suit on in the nick of time and blew them all up. "Let's get out of here Pikachu." I told my rodent friend.

We walked into a large dark room which appeared to be the exit. Without warning I was scooped off of my feet and was being carried in the air. I turned to find it was my archenemy, Ridley.

"I finally caught you bounty hunter." the Space Pirate general cackled, "And now I will finish you off." He slammed me against the wall and started scraping me against it as he was flying which was causing great damage to my suit.

I would've been a goner if Pikachu hadn't zapped him into submission. As my suit regained its full strength we hit Ridley with all our strength until he appeared dead. "That was for my parents." I growled at the Space Pirate.

We walked outside the facility and found where the robots were loading some bombs. I think I just found myself a new mission.

**Olimar's POV**

I just returned on my third mission to the Pikmin planet and I found a strange new life form that appears to be made entirely out of metal. I sent out a whole army of Pikmin to attack it, but it brushed them off like they were nothing. If Pikmin couldn't hurt it, what could?

Just then, a red Pikmin got my attention and pointed over to a vehicle racing at incredibly high speeds heading toward us. The driver jumped out and yelled "FALCON PUNCH!" and punched the robot in its head which caused it to explode. Unfortunately the blast wiped out my entire Pikmin army except for the lone red Pikmin. I had no choice but to follow him and we reached a ledge where we saw a spaceship drop some sort of primate onto this moving platform.

The racer smiled at me, grabbed me, and jumped onto the platform where we had to fight strange purple creatures alongside two primates. The platform then took us to what looked like the enmies base.

**Meta Knight's POV**

I saw my ship fighting against some other white colored ship. "You all stay here." I told my comrades as I proceded to climb the mountain which would give me access to my ship. On the way I spotted two mountain climbers also climbing the peak. I didn't have time for them so I bypassed them completely. I turned around to find them chasing after me yelling some nonsense about climbing the mountain first.

True to their word, they got to the top a few seconds before I did and they started hopping around like complete fools. I noticed a wolf like creaure on the highest point of the mountain and it jumped down to challenge me to a fight.

He was a very tough opponent, but I prevailed. I awakened him from his petrified sate and we joined forces. "I am Meta Knight, here to reclaim my stolen ship." "I am Lucario and I will assist you brave warrior." he told me telepathically. We turned to see the Halberd crushing the white ship against the mountain which gave us a chance to climb to the deck.


	12. Reclaiming of the Halberd

**To those who reviewed my fic**

**Victoria-BlackHeart: No prob, I always thank my reviewers.**

**NinjaSheik: Sorry for not updating often, I have school coming up and all.**

**Snake's POV**

I can't believe that the Colonel sent me on this useless mission. I was sent to investigate this strange ship that was reported to have been infecting areas all around the world with purple spores.

I was hiding in the cargo hold in my trusty cardboard box, and I emerged to further my investigation. "Kept you waiting huh?" I said to an imaginary audience, as if I was being filmed.

I reached the upper levels of the ship when I heard someone coming. I hid in my box knowing that no one would be clever enough to penetrate my disguise. Just then a blue wolf creature lifted up my box revealing my location. I yelped and prepared for combat. The wolf's masked partner was about to fight me, but the wolf interrupted us.

"We are not your enemies," it told me, but the voices were in my mind, "they are." It gestured to an army of purple creatures marching toward us. We got past them and reached a prison cell containing two women in cages. Purple spores enveloped them and turned them into evil clones that demanded a match.

After the fight we cut the chains that held them captive and set them free. "You two stay here, we'll come back once we're done." And with that, I left the ladies to follow my newly found comrades.

**Zelda/Sheik's POV**

I wasn't about to be the damsel in distress this time. I changed into my alter ego, Sheik, and told Peach to follow me so we can be of help as well.

We reached the top deck and saw that some ship was battling the battleship we were on. Peach was walking near the area where the cannons were firing and when the ship's missiles almost hit her; I jumped onto the ship and broke open its windshield.

As the pilot and I were about to fight, Peach stopped the fight by offering us tea, which we gladly accepted. As we were enjoying the tea, strange two dimensional objects fell out of the command tower and merged into a large two faced robot. As we were about to fight, the blue wolf and the secret agent who saved us joined our side, as well as a bird that flew in an identical ship as the fox pilot who we had tea with.

Because it was six against one (or is it two?), we had the advantage and defeated it. As it crumbled away it turned into a statue of one of the two dimensional objects we saw earlier. Peach touched its base and offered it her umbrella as a token of our firendship.

**Meta Knight's POV**

Finally I was back at the wheel of my beloved Halberd. I flew the ship out of the infected red skies and prepared to land where my old team was.


	13. Ridley's Revenge

**To those who reviewed my fic**

**Sage Grin: I'm glad you liked it. No I don't mind if you make a SSE story of your own. It's not like that's an uncommon genre of a Smash Bros. story.**

**Victoria-BlackHeart: Yes, I can't believe the creators put that scene in there. It was so funny.**

**NinjaSheik: I appreciate that you like this story, but I'd really like it if you didn't put the same thing in your reviews. Thank you.**

**Samus's POV**

We just broke into the hall leading to where the bombs were being produced; unfortunately the alarm got set off along the way. We broke into the bomb room and found the person that was responsible for this whole mess. We prepared to fire at him and his robot army, but he appeared to be distraught and did not want to fight.

Just then two monkeys, a man in a skintight jumpsuit, and a short man in a spacesuit busted in and appeared to have the same objective as we did. A red hologram of a menacing looking man appeared and ordered the robots to set off the bombs.

**Ancient Minister's POV**

All the guilt that was filling in my mechanical body was now overflowing. I ran in front of my R.O.B. army and ordered them to halt, but Ganondorf had other plans. He ordered them not to listen to my orders so I had to force them not to activate the bombs.

"Ancient Minister, you are a traitor and are officially kicked out of the Subspace Army!" Ganondorf snarled as he commanded the R.O.B.s to open fire on me. My robes caught on fire and I watched in dismay as the R.O.B.s took all the bombs and prepped them for detonation and Ganondorf laughed in triumph.

I saw the heroes try and stop the R.O.B.s as Ganondorf disconnected the hologram and sent out Subspace drones to finish them off. I knew I must help them. I shot lasers at the air forces and burst out of my burning robes. "I am R.O.B." I told the heroes, "And I will help you in your quest.

After we eliminated the forces, the bombs were still about to go off. "It's no use," I told my teammates, "Nothing can stop the bombs." "All hope isn't lost my mechanical friend." the man known as Captain Falcon said, "Let's get out of here fast!" And at that we all ran out of the bomb room.

**Samus's POV**

We were falling down a deep pit when Falcon got out some sort of car alarm and called out his space ship to pick us up.We were flying out of the bomb factory when I spotted something chasing us. "I'm gonna go check what that is." I told the team as I got onto the top of the ship. Anger bubbled inside of me when I saw that Ridley survived and was chasing us. "This will be the end of you Pirate!" I yelled at him as we prepared for our duel to the death.

He slammed down on the ship and I screw attacked him from below. When he tried to skin the ship I kicked him in the face. I began shooting missiles at him, but he countered with a barrage of fireballs. He tried skinning the ship again, but I finished him off with a fully charged charge shot. We all made it out just before the bomb went off, Ridley made it as well. "You haven't senn the last of me!" he squawked as he fell in the ocean below.

We found a rocky outcrop to land on just as a much larger ship was landing too. We all emptied the ship to find that the people on the outcrop and the other ship were heroes too. When the introductions were out of the way, we all piled into the larger ship to take on the biggest threat any of us had ever faced.


	14. A Shred of Hope

**Ganondorf's POV**

Bowser and I had just sent out our most powerful ship, the Subspace Battleship, on its first mission. With this ship we no longer needed Subspace bombs; this ship shoots pure Subspace to infect any given area. We shot a huge blast of Subspace for test run and it was a success.

I looked over the horizon and I glared as I saw that the heroes reclaimed the Halberd and were headed toward us. "Fire the turrets!" I commanded as the crew inside were shooting all we got at the ship. One blast landed a direct shot at the ship's bow, but I frowned as four more ships flew out of the explosion. "Fire all the weapons!" I shouted and every weapon that was ornamented on the ship was firing at the heroes.

Suddenly, a small ship flying at an amazingly fast rate shot toward the battleship and sliced it in half as if it were butter. "Come Bowser, let's get out of here." I said angrily to my partner as we went back into Subspace. We were about to meet the Master Hand so I knew now was the time to put my plan into action. When Bowser wasn't looking, I shot him with a trophification gun and kicked the trophy out of the way. "I am here my master." I called out as the Master Hand emerged from the shadows and I bowed with faux respect.

I suddenly noticed that the Master Hand's movements were stiffer than usual I looked farther to find that someone was controlling him like a puppet. I jumped up to destroy the stranger when he shot me with an energy blast and I fell back down to the cliff I was standing on before. Then everything went dark.

**Master Hand's POV**

I woke up form my unconscious state to find out that I was being controlled the whole time. I shall see to it that there is no one stronger than me! I was about to punch the offender, but he put up a shield and fell from exhaustion. I guess this is the end……

**Link's POV**

The heroes and I went into the dark realm and we saw the Master Hand unconscious on the ground. I looked to the side of the hand and saw that my archrival, Ganondorf, was petrified right next to him. I looked up to see what could've done this and saw a blue man that looked like some sort of hologram. He grew wings and shot a huge blast at us. I looked over at some others and they were turning into statues, and I guess that's what was happening to me as well. I couldn't remember anything after that.

**Ness's POV**

I woke up and I saw that I was in a strange castle next to a confused man wearing green clothes and some sort of medal on his nose. "Um, you have something on your nose." I told the man as I yanked it off, I looked down to find that I had an identical one on my chest. I looked over to find a statue of a large blue penguin in red robes and was holding a mallet.

"Hey, you don't think that penguin saved us do you?" I asked the man, "Oh and by the way, I'm Ness." "I'm-a Luigi, number 1!" the man said in an Italian accent, "And I'm pretty sure you're right Ness." We touched the statue's base which revived the penguin. He got up and gave us a big hug, laughing and blabbering something about his statues saving him. "Now come statues," the penguin told us, "We're gonna stop this darkness from spreading or my name isn't King Dedede."

**King Dedede's POV**

It was a long journey to the heart of the darkness, but we made it. I saw a statue lying on the ground and I activated it. "Oh you shouldn't have done that," Luigi said, "That's Bowser, he's evil." "I know what I'm doing boy!" I barked back. The turtle that I aved roared at me and we prepared to fight. I pummeled him until he was a statue again. I tried activating him agian to see if he'll join us this time. As history was about to repeat itself, I whapped the turtle on the nose. "Now be nice." I scolded. I pointed to the Master Hand lying on the ground. "We have to fight the real bad guy." "Fine," the turtle said, "I'll join you, but only for now!"


	15. The Solved Mystery of Sonic in Subspace

**To those who reviewed my fic**

**Victoria-BlackHeart: Yes and in this story, Tabuu will be getting no mercy from the heroes.**

**Kirby's POV**

All I remember that was that we were about to fight the blue guy, but then we got hit by a blast and I must've gotten knocked out.

I woke up and coughed out something in my throat. I examined what it was and I remembered it was that badge I ate when that Bowser guy got away. I looked around and saw that I was all alone, so I set out to find the others.

I came across a statue of some guy in dark clothes, when I was about to activate it, Bowser kicked it out of my way and started beating it up. "Damn Ganondorf that traitor." he mumbled as he stormed off. As I watched him walk away, someone pounced on top of me from behind. I turned to find it was King Dedede. I thought we were enemies, why was he hugging me?

"Oh Kirby I'm glad to see you made it!" the fake king said, "Now come on; let's go fight the one responsible for this." Before I could object, he dragged me along to an area where statues of the heroes were being revived.

**Link's POV**

After I was revived I saw Zelda, oh thank the goddesses she was ok. "Link," she said to me, "Come over here." I walked to where she was to find a statue of Ganondorf. "You know what we have to do right?" she asked me in an unsure tone. "Yeah I know." I responded. I reluctantly revived Ganondorf and stopped him before he could attack.

"Listen," I told him, "I know that we're enemies, but we need to work together to destroy whoever is responsible for this." Zelda and I began to walk up the stairs that lead to where the villain was. "Wait," Ganondorf called after us, "As much as it pains me to say this, I will join you, but I'm still going to assemble the Triforce and take over Hyrule after this."

**King Dedede's POV**

As I saw more and more heroes walk up the stairs, someone kicked me from behind and started laughing at me and said "That was for stealing my trophies." Ness and Luigi helped me up and I saw it was indeed the man I robbed on the trail. "Look we all need to team up you goof!" the three of us told him. "Uh……what?" the guy asked, picking his nose.

I didn't have time for this; the three of us began walking up the stairs, when we saw that the guy sped right past us on a motorcycle.

**Sonic's POV**

"And the winner is Sonic!" Tails shouted as I crossed the finish line. Shadow and I were passing the time by racing in the Green Hill Zone and Tails was the scorekeeper. "So that's ten times in a row that I've beaten you Shadow." I bragged to my rival, "Ready to give up?" "Never!" Shadow growled, "I'm the Ultimate Life Form and I won't lose to a cocky, blue, cheat-" Shadow trailed off for some reason. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked him. "Uh Sonic," Tails told me, "I think he's looking at that."

He pointed to a gaint purple mass that was slowly expanding. "What do you think it is?" Shadow asked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." and with that, I sped in the direction of the purple mass. When I got inside, this blue guy with wings was floating over a cliff. "Soon I will be in control of all the different universes!" he shouted to himself like most villains do. "Sounds like a second Eggman." I rolled into a ball and smashed his wings into pieces. "Not on my watch." I told him. I was soon joined by a whole bunch of people as we were about to fight this guy.

**--**

**Authors Notes: All right, I'm gonna tell you what's gonna happen after this chapter. This fic is almost over and I made two endings for it. The first alternate ending is going to be pretty stupid, and the second one is going to be a serious battle, and pretty Zelda themed since I really like that series. All right, don't forget to review.**


	16. Alternate Ending 1

**Author's Notes: All right, here is the first of the two endings I have promised. This one is based off of what basically happened at the end of the Subspace Emissary with some random included. Warning: Contains lots of random events, if you wish to wait for the serious ending, it'll probably be up over the weekend. Cheers.**

**Sonic's POV**

"Hey you guys," I told the people behind me, "Let me handle this chump alone, you guys just watch out." "Ok, but be careful." a fat man in overalls and a red cap said to me. "Do you have a death wish?" the blue guy roared, "One being cannot even dream of taking me down all by themselves!" "Well you're forgetting one thing," I smirked, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

I jumped up and I kicked him right in the face, he tried to fire a blast at me, but I threw a Chaos Emerald at his face. He got really mad and pulled out a sword and tried to get me. I pulled out the other six Emeralds and became Super Sonic. And then I started pummeling him left and right.

"THAT'S IT!" he screamed, "I'M TIRED OF PLAYING GAMES!" He grew wings and then started sending dark shockwaves. Fortunately, I had the Super Emeralds and turned into Hyper Sonic. I dashed toward him and kicked him in the head which finished him off. "NO! I WAS SO CLOSE TO ACHIEVEING ULTIMATE POWER!" He then faded away and all the dark areas turned back to normal.

We all appeared on a small island where a whole bunch of reporters surrounded me and started taking pictures of me. "Sonic! Sonic! Tell us how you returned peace back to Earth?" "Well it all started on Christmas Island when-"I started, but then I was rudely interrupted by the others. 'This is bullcrap!" a man in a green tunic yelled, "We were the ones that did all the work, he just showed up at the last minute!" "Kinda reminds you of World War II don't it?" a brown haired man in skintight clothes said. Somewhere in the distance a drum rift played while people started laughing.

Just then, a pink balloon thing, a cartoony kid in green, and some wolf guy came toward us. "Sorry we're late," the kid said, "Are we too late for the big fight?" "Wait what?" the fat guy in overalls asked, "Who wrote this piece of crap?" Just then, we all noticed some guy with a Wii-mote and a laptop trying to sneak away. "Uhhhh yeah……" he said, "LOOK A DISTRACTION!" and then he ran off. "After him!" we all yelled and chased after him.

**Yep, sorry for the crappiness of this ending. I'll assure you the real one will be MUCH better than this one. I'm not a Sonic hater or anything, tis but a joke at Sega's expense. See you next time.**


	17. Alternate Ending 2

**Author's Notes: Well here it is, the last ending of Super Smash Bros: The Subspace Emissary. I'd like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this fic, and a special thanks to NinjaSheik and Victoria-BlackHeart for being frequent reviewers. Without further ado, I give you the second alternate ending, please enjoy.**

**Link's POV**

With the blue hedgehog joining our party, we were ready to fight this guy. When we were all about to attack, he raised his hand and stopped us. "You do not honestly believe I'm going to fight all of you at the same time do you?" the blue man asked, "That would outnumber me by a great amount! Pick three of your most powerful warriors and fight me. Take your time."

"All right, who's willing to fight?" Mario asked us. "I'll go." I said putting my life on the line for the sake of the universes. "Link," Zelda said as she clutched my hand, "I won't let you fight alone, I'll join you." "It seems only fair that all three bearers of the Triforce should fight." Ganondorf said as he stepped forward alongside Zelda and me.

The blue man sealed off the others so they wouldn't interfere, "Prepare to be defeated by the all-powerful Tabuu!" Zelda transformed into Sheik and drew her rapier, Ganondorf drew the Execution Sword, and I drew the mighty Master Sword and then we all charged at the one called Tabuu.

He knocked us all back with a shockwave, but we all got back up and put a new battle plan into action. Ganondorf charged at Tabuu again and while he was distracted, Sheik went up behind him and kicked him on the ground. Then I jumped in the air and drove the Master Sword into his head, which made him disappear. Suddenly his voice boomed all around us, "You think you could defeat me that easily?" He reappeared, kicked me in the face, and knocked back Sheik and Ganondorf.

We were all using our best moves against him, but he seemed like he wasn't even harmed. I looked over at Zelda, who had transformed back a while ago; she was badly wounded with blood dripping from her lip. "Link, he's too strong, how are going to defeat him?" I looked over at Ganondorf, who was also wounded, but not as bad as Zelda, with a concerned glance.

I reached into my pack to see what weapons I had left that could defeat him. I suddenly felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I reached it out and dusted it off; it was the Fierce Deity's Mask, the mask I had received long ago when I saved the land of Termina. "Pull out the strongest attack you can muster," I told them, "It just might work."

The Triforce symbols glowed on our hands as we prepared our strongest attacks. Zelda got out a Light Arrow, the purest and brightest one of them all, Ganondorf transformed into his beast form Ganon, and I put on the mask and turned into the Fierce Deity. Zelda shot the Light Arrow in his heart to stun him, Ganon charged at him and flung him upward, and I jumped up, slashed him in 

half with the Double Helix Sword, and fired a large beam at him engulfing the whole area in light. I heard a scream, and then…..darkness.

I woke up in the middle of a field, I was back to normal and I got up. Zelda and Ganondorf were in front of me and I found out that we were all back in Hyrule. "The next time we meet Hero," Ganondorf said in a threatening voice, "Do not expect me to go easy on you." A cloud of dark magic appeared and Ganondorf entered it, disappearing from view.

Zelda embraced me and said "Link, you did it; you saved Hyrule and all the other universes." "No Zelda," I told her, "We did it." I pulled her closer as we began to kiss. We stopped and I heard a whinny in the distance, my horse Epona galloped over to us and stood ready to be mounted. I climbed up and hoisted Zelda up behind me and we galloped over to the direction of Hyrule Castle.

**The End**


End file.
